kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Roxas
Nostalgia "I See Myself the Way You Remember Me..." This was a statement I never understood between Namine and Roxas at the end of KH II, when Roxas says that "I see myself the way you remember me. And you see yourself the way I remember you." What does that even mean? I was so confused... KyrianXVII 13:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) *I think it means that the reason they are able to project themselves out of their complete beings is because of their memories of eachother. --Evnyofdeath 17:37, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Roxas Dual Wielding (Xion's Keyblade Not Ventus's) Roxas has vens body,heart and soul not soras! Ok plp namine has soras body and soul not roxas ok stop confusing plp and yes its a fact its in the ansem reports roxas is ven reborn as soras nobody. Plz reply to my last commment PLZ!! I fogot but its a kh2 ansem report search up all kh2 ansem reports trust me namine has soras soul and body not roxas. Kh2 ansem reportsit shouldnt be to hard to find. Forget the link I tryied to put up the ansem report is a kh2 report ok. Are u sure a kh2 ansem report says that I know it does I played kh2 a million times its on a ansem report how can u not find it? Yeah thats what im saying if namine has soras the only one left is vens for roxas. How can namine have half a body vens body is not in c.o anymore I belive that as soon as roxas was born vens body disapeard and became roxas. Also if the soul leaves the body it will die thats a fact so vens body must be with roxas. No im not guessing if the soul leaves the body it will die that is a fact so if that happened kairi and ven would be dead by now and ven cant still be in c.o hs body must be with roxas thats the only body for roxas theirs no way they can have half a body where did u hear that?! To PEA the heart is stronger than the soul and body so if the heart is with roxas the soul and bodt might be able to follow to!The reason that didnt happen to kairi is cause her heart was with sora who already had all 3 componets. I have to go now but I will be back soon then we can continue this conversation bye. Ok but wait what ansem report says that roxas and namine where both born from soras body where did u find that?! Yes what i say is speculation but what u say is to like namine and roxas having the same body I MEAN HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?What report did u find that!? Born from the same body does not mean they have the same body. Sora's body and soul split in half when he became a Heartless. One half made Roxas, the other half made Namine. --Evnyofdeath 16:44, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok if the soul leaves the body it will die no doubt(A fact) namine has soras soul and body(A fact) and roxas has vens soul,body and heart most likely thats true. You understand nothing. He said that the body CAN be splitted. Accroding to the Reports, Roxas has SORA's body and Namine also has Sora's body. And like I said before, how could a body move on its own? Roxas could have Ven's heart but it is IMPOSSIBLE for him to have Ven's body. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090528082653/yugioh/images/9/9d/Water.png[[User:Pea14733| Pea]][[User_talk:Pea14733|14733 ]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090528082726/yugioh/images/b/bf/Wind.png 16:57, September 8, 2010 (UTC) What report said the body can be spillited which one cause I dont recall!Also how can the soul and body support 2 nobodies its IMPOSSSIBLE!? FIRST OFF, sign your posts already!!! Secondly, who and what said it is impossible for one body to make two Nobodies? --Evnyofdeath 17:05, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Its not IMPOSSIBLE for him to have vens body as I said maybe the soul and body followed the heart(SPOILER)as we seen before even with no heart ven was able to use his keyblade in his coma to open a portal in bbs he couldve opened it when his body and soul sensed the heart and went to it the same way he opened a portal and his key blade saved aqua its POSSIBLE! Notice how you DIDN'T EVEN ANSWER MY QUESTION! God, that is so frustrating when people do that. GIVE US WHO OR WHAT SAID ROXAS HAS VEN'S BODY AND SOUL AND NOT SORA'S and maybe we will stop saying your wrong. --Evnyofdeath 17:09, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Nothing said he had vens body and soul but the ansem reports DO SAY that namine has soras soul and body but nothing says the body or soul CAN SPILT into 2 pices nothing says that Im just trying to make sense of the subject by putting in answers that make sense ok! Use your brain a little. Namine is a SPECIAL Nobody, the reports say that, this means the conditions for her creation are UNIQUE AND UN PRECIDENTED. Every other Nobody is created from the Body and Soul of their original being, and seeing as Sora is Roxas's original being, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize Roxas has Sora's body and soul. --Evnyofdeath 17:15, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I know ven had a heart at the beginnig of the game but not at the end when with no heart opened a portal and helped aqua or did something in a coma like state like kairi was in. I use my brain do u use yours.Even if namine is a SPECIAL nobody she still needs a body and soul did u even read my comment carefully? Thats a....really intelligent counter you just pulled. Not. God, your the one who needs to read comments carefully. You said yourself that Namine has Sora's Body and Soul, so I THOUGHT I DIDN'T NEED TO REITERATE THAT NAMINE HAS SORA'S BODY AND SOUL but apparently I need to. NAMINE HAS SORA'S BODY AND SOUL. However, Roxas is Sora's Nobody, and seeing as he is NOT a special Nobody, his Body and Soul are from Sora. --Evnyofdeath 17:20, September 8, 2010 (UTC) The ansem reports say namine HAS soras SOUL AND BODY which as we all know CANT BE SPLITTED the only one for roxas is vens and I told u why I belive that already why cant u see it or think it makes sense yet!? Beccause it NEVER said that in the ENTIRE series if it was true there would be info on it or some clue about it which theirs NOT. HA! YOU JUST TRAPPED YOURSELF! There is NOTHING in the ENTIRE series that says Roxas's has Ven's Body and Soul, so using your logic, IT CAN'T BE TRUE! And seeing as Roxas NEEDS a Body and Soul to exist, the only place he could have gotten them from is Sora. --Evnyofdeath 17:26, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I mean the whole thing about the body being splitted makes no sense if the body was splitted then shouldnt we see namine and roxas with half a body but we DONT so theirs no spillting a body. ::...arg. ::namine came into being via Sora's body and soul, and Kairi's heart leaving it. SHE DOES NOT HAVE THEM. She is a byproduct of the process which created Roxas (Sora's heart leaving Sora's body and soul), due to very, very weird circumstances. This is why Ansem says OVER AND OVER that Namine has even less reality than normal Nobodies. ::So: #Roxas has Sora's body and soul, and Ventus's heart #Namine has diddly-squat, and barely exists at all. Also, unless you have an actual source, you are wasting our time. Fan-theories are worthless without sources.Glorious CHAOS! 17:31, September 8, 2010 (UTC) It would seem Roxas is much like Naminé. Naminé is Kairi's Nobody, but came into being via Sora's body and soul. Likewise, Roxas is Sora's Nobody, but was left behind because Sora's Heartless regained human form using Kairi's heart instead of his own. It may be that Sora's memories are slow to return because the half of him that Roxas is still lacking. Listen for after kh1 until sora joined with roxas he was still a heartless just one with a human form not a shadow form and got his powers back roxas CANT have soras body and soul because NAMINE DOES so the only ones left is VENS! :Seriously, don't post again unless you are going to provide sources. I'm about to just delete this topic as irrelevant forum-ing.Glorious CHAOS! 17:36, September 8, 2010 (UTC) U want sources ok I will give it to u! 1.Ansem reports Namine has soras body and soul 2.Kh bbs,Kh 358 2 days and wiki Roxas has vens heart 3.Obviuos, Nobody can exits with half a body 4.KH bbs(the end)Ven in a coma state with no heart still using keyblade possibility he went to his hearts when roxas was being created! Yes they do r u telling me the game and info in it is NOT a source!UNBELIVABLE!!! Dear god, you are one of the DENSEST people I've had the displeasure of talking to! OPEN YOU EYES AND PAY ATTENTION TO EVERYTHING IN ALL THE GAMES, NOT JUST WHAT YOU WANT TO! --Evnyofdeath 17:59, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I DO OPEN MY EYES I LISTEN WHAT THE gams tell me BUT U DONT U need to pay attention SERIOUSLY TO THE ENTIRE SERIES!Why arent u listenig?! I DO OPEN MY EYES BUT U DONT I listen to what the series tell me U belive in whatever u want to belive my facts come from the game I use the facts to support my theories but dont! NOT ALL My stuff I say is not speculation its from the game Namine DOES have soras body and soul from the ansem reports!Ven at the end of bbs lost his heart HE DID as we all saw on websites including youtube!